Standard spells
Standard spells (also called the standard spellbook) are a group of Magic spells available to all players. It is unlocked by default upon character creation, and can be used at level 1 Magic. Overview The spells in the standard spellbook can be divided into a number of distinct classifications. Combat spells Spells such as Water Strike and Fire Blast are simple: They deal damage to one target, with the amount of damage varying according to the spell's maximum hit and other modifiers. The accuracy of these spells is determined by a number of factors, none of which are the spell itself; all other things being equal. There are four main elements for combat spells in the standard spellbook: wind (air), water, earth, and fire. Additionally, there are four increasingly strong groups of spells: Strike spells, Bolt spells, Blast spells and Wave spells. Among these groups, wind spells are always the weakest, and fire spells are always the strongest. The elements themselves do not seem to affect much except in a few circumstances; for example, metal dragons such as iron dragons are said to be weaker to fire spells than the other elements. Each of these spells makes use of at least one catalyst rune (such as mind runes or death runes), a number of air runes, and a number of water runes, earth runes or fire runes depending on the spell. In addition to the elemental spells, there are a number of unique combat spells with different properties. Iban Blast requires that Iban's staff be equipped to use it, and casts of Iban Blast drain charges on the staff until it must eventually be recharged; however, it hits extremely hard for the level required to use it. Magic Dart uses no elemental runes, instead using only death runes and mind runes, and has a maximum hit determined by the caster's Magic level. Each of the god spells has a secondary effect upon a successful hit. Compared to melee and Ranged, some lower-levelled offensive spells have exceptionally high maximum hits for the levels required to cast them. For example, Fire Strike can hit up to 8 damage at a mere level 13 Magic, which is not possible (assuming reasonably consistent skill levels) with either melee or Ranged. Curses Curses are offensive spells that temporarily lower the target's stats. As Magic is meant to be strong against melee users, the various curse spells lower Attack, Strength and Defence by either 5% or 10%. Additionally, Teleport Block may be classified as a curse, although it prevents teleportation rather than lowering a stat. Free players have access to the first three curses (Confuse, Weaken and Curse). All curse spells aside from Teleport Block make use of either body runes or soul runes, as well as earth runes and water runes. Curse spells do not stack with themselves or similar curses; for example, it is not possible to frequently cast Stun on a target to drain its Attack further than 10%, nor is it possible to cast Confuse afterward for an additional 5% drain. Binding spells Spells that prevent the target from moving are binding spells. The ability to deal damage from a distance is one of a mage's greatest advantages in combat, and binding spells ensure that melee users are unable to get too close. Free players may use Bind, which holds the target for 5 seconds, but members can use the Snare and Entangle spells, which hold the target for 10 and 15 seconds, respectively. Binding spells use nature runes. After a binding spell wears off, its target is immune to successive binding spells for five seconds. Teleports The standard spellbook contains a number of teleport spells, which instantly transport the caster to a certain destination. These spells are popular as they offer a considerably faster method of transportation than walking everywhere, and several of them, such as Varrock Teleport, lead to popular areas of the map. Free players may access all teleport spells up to and including Falador Teleport. All teleport spells use law runes in addition to other runes. The standard spellbook is also the only spellbook to feature teleother spells. When cast on another player, these spells will teleport that player to a certain destination. However, the targeted player must have Accept Aid on, and will be asked whether they wish to accept the teleportation. All teleother spells use soul runes in addition to law runes. Enchantment spells Enchantment spells imbue certain items with magical properties, giving them new abilities. Any piece of jewellery crafted with a gem may be enchanted by the proper Enchant Jewellery spell, and crossbow bolts with tips made from gems may be enchanted by the proper Enchant Crossbow Bolt spell. Enchanted jewellery items have a wide variety of effects, such as teleportation, increased equipment bonuses, and assistance in skills such as Smithing and Runecrafting. Enchanted crossbow bolts gain secondary effects in combat. Additionally, the Charge Orb spells may be used to imbue unpowered orbs with elemental magic, after which they may be used to make elemental staves. All enchantment spells make use of cosmic runes. Alchemy spells Alchemy spells convert items into other items. There are only three alchemy spells in the game. Low Level Alchemy and High Level Alchemy convert items into certain amounts of coins, and Superheat Item may be used to forge ore into bars without a furnace. These three spells all use nature runes and fire runes. Spell Summary Fire=2|Air=4}} |61+ |20 |Must be unlocked at the Mage Arena; additionally, a Saradomin staff is required to cast it. Lowers the target's Prayer by 5 points. Maximum hit increases to 30 with Charge active, which requires a Saradomin cape to be equipped. |- | |Claws of Guthix |60 | |61+ |20 |Must be unlocked at the Mage Arena; additionally, a Guthix staff or a Void knight mace are required to cast it. Lowers the target's Defence by 5%. Maximum hit increases to 30 with Charge active, which requires a Guthix cape to be equipped. |- | |Flames of Zamorak |60 | |61+ |20 |Must be unlocked at the Mage Arena; additionally, a Zamorak staff is required to cast it. Lowers the target's Magic by 5%. Maximum hit increases to 30 with Charge active, which requires a Zamorak cape. |- | |Trollheim Teleport |61 | |68 |N/A |Requires completion of Eadgar's Ruse. Teleports the caster to the top of Trollheim. |- | |Wind Wave |62 | |36+ |17 | |- | |Charge Fire Orb |63 | |73 |N/A |Turns an unpowered orb into a fire orb when cast at the Fire Obelisk. |- | |Teleport to Ape Atoll |64 | |74 |N/A |Requires completion of the Freeing King Awowogei subsection of Recipe for Disaster. Teleports the caster to a safe area in the church on Ape Atoll. |- | |Water Wave |65 | |37.5+ |18 | |- | |Charge Air Orb |66 | |76 |N/A |Turns an unpowered orb into an air orb when cast at the Air Obelisk. |- | |Vulnerability |66 | |76 |N/A |Lowers the target's Defence by 10%. |- | |Enchant Level 5 Jewellery |68 | |78 |N/A |Enchants jewellery items made with dragonstones. |- | |Enchant Crossbow Bolt (Dragonstone) |68 | |78 |N/A |Enchants dragonstone bolt into dragonstone bolts (e), 10 at a time. |- | |Teleport to Kourend |69 | |82 |N/A |Requires reading the book transportation incantations. Teleports the caster to the centre of Great Kourend. |- | |Earth Wave |70 | |40+ |19 | |- | |Enfeeble |73 | |83 |N/A |Lowers the target's Strength by 10%. |- | |Teleother Lumbridge |74 | |84 |N/A |Teleports another player, who must have Accept Aid on, to the courtyard of Lumbridge Castle. |- | |Fire Wave |75 | |42.5+ |20 | |- | |Entangle |79 | |89 |5 |Prevents the target from moving for 15 seconds. |- | |Stun |80 | |90 |N/A |Lowers the target's Attack by 10%. |- | |Charge |80 | |180 |N/A |Increases the maximum hits of Saradomin Strike, Claws of Guthix and Flames of Zamorak to 30 (50% extra damage) for about seven minutes. |- | |Teleother Falador |82 | |92 |N/A |Teleports another player, who must have Accept Aid on, to the middle of Falador. |- | |Tele Block |85 | |80 |N/A |Can only be cast on another player in the Wilderness. Prevents the target from using any form of teleportation for five minutes (two and a half minutes if the target has Protect from Magic active at the time of the casting). |- | |Teleport to Bounty Target |85 | |45 |N/A |Teleports the player within 12 squares of their assigned target in the Bounty Hunter minigame, provided that they have unlocked the spell via Bounty teleport scroll. |- | |Enchant Level 6 Jewellery |87 | |97 |N/A |Enchants jewellery items made with onyx. |- | |Enchant Crossbow Bolt (Onyx) |87 | |97 |N/A |Enchants onyx bolts into onyx bolts (e), 10 at a time. |- | |Teleother Camelot |90 | |100 |N/A |Teleports another player, who must have Accept Aid on, to the gates of Camelot. |- | |Enchant Level 7 Jewellery |93 | |110 |N/A |Enchants jewellery items made with zenyte. |} See also *Ancient Magicks *Lunar spells Category:Spells Category:Standard spells